ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Opposite of Hot
The eight episode of Inferno's Adventures. Plot "Volan!" Inferno yelled. "where are we going?" "We're heading to Kylmyys." Volan replied. "Why?" Kyd whined. "Because, we're going to see if we can get supplies, we're running low." Volan answered. "We're fine." Inferno said, downing some food. The screen shows the food closet has about 3 cans of food left. "We're entering Kylmyys's atmosphere, preparing to land." Volan shouted. "Oh dear god," Inferno screamed, " brace for impact, we're going to die!" Kyd and Inferno jumped to the floor and laughed. Volan made an annoyed grunt and made a safe landing. "A guy crashes the ship two, maybe three times, and no one can let it go." Volan whispered angrily. Kyd, Inferno, and Volan hopped out of the ship and looked around. Kyd shivered. "It's so c-c-cold." Kyd said as he rubbed his arms. "Don't fear, for Inferno is here!' Inferno and Volan's heat combined made very nice heating. "You know what would stink?" Inferno said and laughed. "What?" Kyd stared blankly at him. "If I got a-a-achooooooooo," Inferno said,"cold." Inferno's rock got darker and his fire turned a hellfire-blue color. "Why me?" Inferno cried out. Kyd took a step towards Volan to get away from Inferno, but not make it too obvious. They kept walking across the barren wasteland, covered in ice. Kyd shivered and his teeth chattered. Kyd had icicles on his nose. He chopped them off with his blade and smashes them on the floor. "Yeah, Volan, this was a GREAT idea!" Kyd yelled. "There is a village somewhere around here." Volan said. A dark shadow speed by, chasing a flying blue thing. More flying blue things flew with shadows on there tails. Literally. Flashes spun around. Inferno caught one glimpse of a creatue chase. "Ectonurites." Inferno whispered. "They've already made it Kylmyys." "I say we get out of here!" Kyd yelled. "I say we battle." Volan said with courage. "Let's do this!" Inferno yelled. Each of them began attacking the Ectonurites. Kyd began slashing widly, Inferno shot ice beams everywhere he could, and Volan skillfully predatored and took down Ectonurites. The blue creatures stopped flying. They all turned and looked at their saviors. "Thank you," called one woman from the crowd. Then a man, then another man, then another woman. Soon everyone was saying it. A man with scarlet skin, instead of blue, came up and thanked them personally, adressing himself as the Village Clan Leader. "Um, this is a big favor to ask, but, we need food and medical supplies." Volan said. "Please, take all you need," The Village Leader said. "Oh, I stil haven't formally adressed myself." "I am, Eyfk Leks the Third," The Village Leader continued. "I am Volan, and these are Kyd and Inferno." Volan responded. Inferno smiled and Kyd waved. "I'll have a room set up for our valiant saviors." Eyfk said and Inferno blushed. Eyfk walked away into the village. Volan, Kyd, and Inferno soon had a small room set up for them. Kyd sat there, with a book and wrote. "I've got it!" Kyd yelled. "Got what?" Inferno asked. "A perfect idea." Kyd replied. "Volan, you stand over here, Inferno stand exactly opposite of Volan." Kyd said. "Now, blast me," Kyd said calmly. "What?" Inferno yelled. "Trust me, just do it." Kyd said. Inferno and Volan had their doubts, but shook their heads. Inferno shot an ice blast and Volan shot a fire blast. A giant light shined and blinded Volan and Inferno for a few seconds. When their vision cleared up it showed Kyd with molten armor. "Aw yeah!" Kyd yelled. "EPIC!" Inferno screamed and then sneezed. "Nice idea," Volan admited. ******* Outside, Ectonurites were flying around the village in a tornado formation. As it got faster, the village shook. Kyd, Volan, and Inferno rushed outside. "Holy......." Inferno said, stunned. "No!" Eyfk yelled. "Saviors, you must escape!" Eyfk shouted. "No," Inferno said, "We're not just going to leave your village to die." Inferno made pillars of ice and started hopping around whilst blating beams. Kyd jumped on Volan's back and they flew around, shooting and slashing. The village people also starting attacking. Eyfk smiled and joined in the battle. Kyd made a giant slash that opened an escape route. "VILLAGERS, COME ON!" Kyd yelled and waved them towards the hole. All of the villagers flew out. Inferno jumped on Volan's back aswell. "Eyfk, come on!" Inferno exclaimed. "No, I must protect my village!" He yelled back. "Let's go, Inferno." Volan said calmly. "We just can't leave him!" Inferno screamed. Behind him, flames shot everywhere. "Go!" Eyfk yelled. Inferno stood, dumbfounded, then nodded and sadly cooperated. The Necrofriggians followed Volan. As the Necrofriggians were boarding the ship, a giant explosion came from the area of the village. "No" Inferno whispered and whimpered. The supplies were successfully gotten, but with a cost. "We should have saved him," Inferno whispered. "Inferno, if we saved him, there wouldn't have been anytime for them," Kyd pointed to the village people. "I guess," Inferno replied. The ship took off to their next destination, Vulpin. Category:Episodes